The present invention relates to a cosmetic, pharmaceutical, or dermatological patch. The patch preferably provides a treating, refreshing, or relaxing action. The patch provides a cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical effect by bringing at least one active substance dispersed on the patch in contact with the skin. The patch may be applied to the skin from a few minutes to an hour or more, depending on the type of treatment for which the patch is used.
Conventional patches are generally manufactured by applying a solution including one or more active agents to a sheet of material and allowing the solution to dry. The dried sheet is then cut into different shapes and sizes, depending on the intended use for the patch. After cutting the patch to the desired shape and size, the patch is packaged in a sealed package.
Conventional manufacturing techniques suffer from several drawbacks. For example, the method of preparing patches described above requires complex layering machines and results in large losses of preparation materials (i.e., sheet material and solution). Manufacturing waste is particularly large when the shape of the patch is complex, such as patches specifically designed to fit on different parts of the face (e.g., nose, corner of the eye, forehead, etc.). Also, the manufacture of most conventional patches requires an additional step of packaging, thereby increasing the cost of production.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved patch.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a patch that obviates one or more of the short-comings of the related art.
A preferred object of the invention is to provide patches with high water content, into which various active agents may be incorporated, thereby imparting great softness, freshness, and/or coolness to the skin during application. The patches are preferably easily manipulated, especially during application to and/or removal from the skin.
In particular, one objective of the invention is to provide a patch which can be easily manipulated and which, when applied to the skin, provides new sensations, especially coolness and softness.
Another objective of the invention is to produce a patch that is formed directly in situ in its packaging.
Yet another objective of the invention is to produce a patch which is simple and economical to produce.
It should be understood that the invention could still be practiced without performing one or more of the preferred objects and/or advantages set forth above. Still other objects will become apparent after reading the following description of the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a cosmetic, pharmaceutical, or dermatological patch that includes a composition including a hydrophilic gelling system in an aqueous phase. The hydrophilic gelling system includes a gellan gum and at least one other hydrocolloid.
Although gelled products formed from mixtures of gellan gum and another gum are known in the food industry, those gelled products are not appropriate for cosmetic, dermatological, and pharmaceutical applications, which require structural integrity, strength, and the ability to transfer treatment products to skin.
The patch of the present invention preferably includes a large amount of water so that it is cool upon application, while at the same time giving a strong impression of softness. The patch is preferably applied directly to the skin, without pre-wetting the patch and/or the skin. However, in an alternate embodiment, the patch and/or the skin is pre-wetted prior to application of the patch. The composition is preferably homogeneous and stable, and thus and does not require a particular preparation technique. The composition preferably includes active agents that are easily transferred onto the skin. Preferably, the composition is cool on application and is sufficiently strong for application to and/or removal from the skin. The patch is preferably easily manipulated, in particular, when the patch is applied to and/or removed from the skin.
The term xe2x80x9cpatchxe2x80x9d should be understood to include a structure including one or more layers that can be applied to and/or removed from the skin. The patch preferably includes a composition including a hydrophilic gelling system that forms a layer capable of being applied to and/or removed from the skin. The composition preferably includes at least one active agent configured to interact with the skin, whether by diffusion into the skin (through the dermis) or by surface contact. Preferably, the patch does not disintegrate when it is removed from the skin. At least some of the water and/or active agents in the composition preferably escape from the patch during application of the patch to the skin. For example, the water and/or active agents evaporate into the environment and/or are transferred to the skin. Depending on the type of interaction between the patch and the skin, the application time varies from about a few seconds to about a few hours, or even to about a few days.
In a preferred embodiment, the patch includes a reinforcing member that provides additional structural integrity to the patch. The reinforcing member provides several benefits to the patch. For example, the reinforcing member provides reinforcement to the patch so that it does not become deformed (e.g. elongated) during application. It also facilitates removal of the patch from the container in which it is packaged. It advantageously allows the manufacture of thinner patches because of the additional structural support it provides. It allows the flexibility of the patch to be modified so that the patch will conform to a surface when applied. It further allows the patch to be reused. Moreover, it facilitates manipulation of the patch and can produce an occlusive barrier.
The reinforcing member may be located on the surface of the patch, or it may be embedded within the composition so that the composition forms a matrix about at least a portion of the reinforcing member. Preferably, the reinforcing member is made of woven fabrics, nonwoven fabrics, and perforated films. More preferably, the reinforcing member is a net (e.g., a polyamide net).
In an embodiment, the reinforcing member is a support and the composition is coated on the support. After the coating of the composition on the support, the patch is cut to the desired shape. The coating of the composition to a desired thickness may be carried out by a roll, by a doctor blade, and/or by calendering. The support preferably includes one of woven fabrics, nonwoven fabrics, and perforated plastic films. After the patch has been cut, it is preferably packaged inside a sealed packet.
The term xe2x80x9chydrocolloidxe2x80x9d should be understood to mean a water-soluble macromolecule that does not alter the value of the water activity of the composition containing it.
Preferably, the gelling system represents less than 20% of the total weight of the composition. A relatively low proportion of gelling agents allows the composition to avoid leaving a visible deposit when applied to the skin and the patch to be transparent of translucent. The hydrophilic gelling system preferably forms a gelled solid that has a compressive strength greater than or equal to 20 grams at room temperature (i.e., about 20-25xc2x0 C.). The compressive strength measurements above are preferably obtained by inserting an axisymmetric cylindrical probe having a diameter of 0.8 cm into the gelled solid to a depth of about 1 mm at a rate of about 0.5 mm/s and removing the probe from the gelled solid at a rate of about 0.5 mm/s. The compressive strength is preferably measured using an analyser similar or identical to the xe2x80x9cLFRA Texture Analyserxe2x80x9d sold by Stevens/Mechtric.
Preferably, the gellan gum is at least about 0.5% of the total weight of the composition. More preferably, the gellan gum ranges from about 2% to about 15% of the total weight of the composition. Even more preferably, the gellan gum ranges from about 2% to about 6% of the total weight of the composition.
The hydrocolloid associated with the gellan gum is chosen from cellulose and its derivatives; seaweed extracts; seed extracts; plant exudates; microorganism exudates; fruit extracts; gelling agents of animal origin; synthetic water-soluble gelling polymers; amphiphilic polymers; silicon derivatives; and their mixtures.
In more detail, the hydrocolloid associated with the gellan gum may be chosen from:
cellulose and its derivatives such as carboxymethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, methylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose and hydroxyethylcellulose, as well as modified celluloses, especially those modified by grafting of the alkyl group;
seaweed extracts such as agar agar, carragheenans and alginates;
seed extracts such as carob gum, guar gum, and modified guar gums, especially those modified by grafting of the alkyl group;
plant exudates such as gum arabic, karaya gum, gum tragacanth and gatty gum;
microorganism exudates such as xanthan gum;
fruit extracts such as pectins;
gelling agents of animal origin, such as gelatin and caseinates;
synthetic water-soluble gelling polymers such as crosslinked polyacrylic acids, including those crosslinked via an alkyl chain, such as CARBOPOL and PEMULEN from the company Goodrich;
silicon derivatives such as synthetic hectorites like the products LAPONITE RD and RDS sold by the company Waverly and aluminium magnesium silicates like the product VEEGUM sold by the company Vanderbilt;
polymers such as POLYCARE(copyright) sold by the company Rhone-Poulenc under the reference PS-20 and PS-32; and
a mixture of these compounds.
Advantageously, a hydrocolloid chosen from carob gum, xanthan gum, cellulose derivatives, a modified guar gum and mixtures of these compounds may be used in association with the gellan gum. Most particularly xanthan gum, carboxymethylcellulose and modified guar gums are used. The latter may especially be hydroxypropyl guar.
Preferably, the hydrocolloid associated with the gellan gum is present in an amount ranging from 0.5 to 10% and more preferably from 0.5% to 5% of the total weight of the composition.
Advantageously, the aqueous phase represents from 60 to 97% of the total weight of the composition and preferably 80 to 95% of the total weight of the composition.
According to one particular embodiment of the invention, the composition furthermore comprises at least one oil, this addition of oil can provide greater comfort when the composition is applied to the skin.
Representative oils include mineral oils, oils of plant origin, oils of animal origin, synthetic oils such as fatty esters, silicone oils such as volatile silicone oils, polymethylsiloxanes, polymethylphenylsiloxanes, polysiloxanes modified by any of fatty acids, fatty alcohols, and polyoxyalkylenes, fluorinated silicones and perfluorinated oils. Other fatty substances such as fatty acids, fatty alcohols and waxes may be added.
The at least one oil and the other fatty substances optionally present constitute the fatty phase.
The fatty phase may be present in proportions ranging, for example, up to 30%, preferably from 0.1 to 20% and better still from 0.5 to 10% of the total weight of the composition, these proportions varying depending on the application chosen.
The oil may be introduced into the aqueous phase in the presence of at least one surfactant to ensure better dispersion.
The compositions according to the invention may therefore also contain at least one surfactant chosen from nonionic, anionic, cationic, and amphoteric surfactants, normally used in the cosmetic and/or dermatological fields. When it is present, the amount of surfactant preferably varies from 0.05 to 8% and better still from 0.05 to 5% of the total weight of the composition.
It is possible to modify the stiffness of the compositions according to the invention by adding to them at least one salt which will increase this stiffness. These salts may be chosen from monovalent, divalent and trivalent metal salts, and more particularly alkali metal and alkaline-earth metal salts, particularly sodium and calcium salts. The ions making up these salts may be chosen, for example, from carbonates, bicarbonates, sulphates, glycerophosphates, borates, chlorides, nitrates, acetates, hydroxides and persulphates, as well as salts of xcex1-hydroxy acids (citrates, tartrates, lactates and malates), salts of fruit acids, and salts of amino acids (aspartates, arginates, glycocholates and fumarates). The amount of salt may range from 0.01 to 2%, preferably from 0.1 to 1%, of the total weight of the composition. The stiffness may also be modified by the presence of at least one alcohol.
Preferably, the salt is chosen from calcium, magnesium and strontium nitrate, calcium and magnesium borate, calcium, sodium, magnesium, strontium, neodymium, and manganese chloride, magnesium and calcium sulphate, calcium and magnesium acetate and their mixtures. Salts may also be incorporated so as to retard the setting of the gel, which setting may occur after a time ranging from 30 seconds to 24 hours.
Apart from water, the composition (P) may include at least one solvent chosen from primary alcohols such as ethanol and isopropanol, glycols such as propylene glycol, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and diethylene glycol, glycol ethers such as monopropylene, dipropylene and tripropylene glycol alkyl(C1-C4)ethers, monoethylene, diethylene and triethylene glycol and their mixtures. These solvents may represent 10% by weight of the composition.
The composition (P) preferably includes at least one active agent having an effect on the skin, such as antioxidants, free-radical scavengers, moisturizers, bleaching agents, liporegulators, anti-acne agents, antiseborrhoeic agents, anti-ageing agents, softeners, anti-wrinkle agents, keratolytic agents, anti-inflammatories, refreshing agents, cicatrizing agents, vascular protective agents, antibacterials, antifungals, antiperspirants, deodorants, skin conditioners, desensitizing agents, immunomodulators and nourishing agents, or moisture absorbers (cotton, polyacrylate) and sebum absorbers (Orgasol).
The composition (P) may include at least one water-soluble active agent chosen from ascorbic acid and its biologically compatible salts, enzymes, antibiotics, components having a tautening effect, xcex1-hydroxy acids and their salts, hydroxylated polyacids, sucroses and their derivatives, urea, amino acids, oligopeptides, water-soluble plant and yeast extracts, protein hydrolysates, hyaluronic acid, mucopolysaccharides, vitamins B2, B6, H and PP, panthenol, folic acid, acetylsalicylic acid, allantoin, glycyrrhetic acid, kojic acid and hydroquinone.
The composition P may further include at least one liposoluble compound chosen from D-xcex1-tocopherol, DL-xcex1-tocopherol, D-xcex1-tocopherol acetate, DL-xcex1-tocopherol acetate, ascorbyl palmitate, vitamin F and vitamin F glycerides, vitamins D, vitamin D2, vitamin D3, retinol, retinol esters, retinol palmitate, retinol propionate, xcex2-carotene, D-panthenol, farnesol, farnesyl acetate; jojoba and blackcurrant oils rich in essential fatty acids; keratolytic agents such as salicylic acid, its salts and its esters, 5-(n-octanoyl)salicylic acid and its esters, alkyl esters of xcex1-hydroxy acids such as citric acid, lactic acid, glycolic acid; asiatic acid, madecassic acid, asiaticoside, total extract of centella asiatica, xcex2-glycyrrhetinic acid, xcex1-bisabolol, ceramides such as 2-oleoylamino-1,3-octadecane; phytanetriol, milk sphingomyelin, phospholipids of marine origin, rich in polyunsaturated essential fatty acids, ethoxyquin; extract of rosemary, extract of melissa, quercetin, extract of dried microalgae and steroidal anti-inflammatories.
In another aspect, the patch includes pigment selected to allow visualization of at least one of impurities and residues taken from skin when the patch is applied to and/or removed from skin. The use of pigment is preferably for patches that provide a cleansing action that contain, for example, sebum absorbers, since it provides the user with feedback regarding the frequency and nature of the treatment being performed.
In one embodiment, the patch is colored by incorporating synthetic, mineral, and/or organic pigments into the patch. The pigments may include pigments used in the food sector or in cosmetics, for example, pigments for lipsticks and nail varnishes. For example, the patch could be constructed identical to or similar to one or more of the patches disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/240,603, filed Feb. 1, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. By way of example, the pigments may include synthetic pigments or mineral pigments, for example, zirconium oxide or cerium oxide pigments, as well as iron oxide or chromium oxide, and ferric blue, and combinations thereof. Organic pigments can be used, in particular carbon black and barium, strontium, calcium (DC Red No. 7) and aluminium lakes. Preferably, a pigment bearing the reference DC Violet 2 K7014 sold by Kohnstamm(copyright) is used.
In another aspect, the invention includes a packaged patch system. The packaged patch system includes a container having an interior, a first end, and a second end opposite to the first end. The first end includes a base portion and the second end includes an opening. The system also includes a cosmetic, pharmaceutical or dermatological patch in the container. The patch is preferably similar to or identical to the patches described above. The system further includes a removable cover sealably closing the opening in the second end.
The patch is preferably formed in a container that can be used as the final packaging for the patch (i.e., the packaging in which the patch is sold). By forming the patch in the final packaging, fewer operations and manipulations are required for the manufacture of this patch than is necessary for many conventional patches. Further, the patch of the present invention can be manufactured to different shapes and sizes for various applications, without the need to cut the patch to the desired shape and size after manufacturing. Thus, the patch of the present invention does not suffer from waste of preparation materials like many conventional patches.
The container is preferably formed by thermoforming or thin-wall injection-molding. A material or a complex of materials that are impervious to oxygen and water vapor are preferably used. The chosen material should be able to withstand manufacturing temperatures of up to 100xc2x0 C.
The container is preferably formed from a thermoplastic material chosen from polyethylenes or polypropylenes, or from a complex of thermoplastic materials, such as a polyethylene terephthalate/aluminium/polyethylene laminate, or elastomers, in particular silicone elastomers, or thermoplastic elastomers. Making the container out of an elastically deformable material advantageously facilitates removal of the patch from the container.
Preferably, the second end of the container includes a rim defining the opening in the second end and the removable cover is on the rim. For example, the removable cover is attached to the rim by one of bonding, heat-sealing, and welding.
In a preferred embodiment, the removable cover is a protective cap formed from a metallic material (e.g., aluminium), a thermoplastic material, such as a polyethylene or polypropylene, a ceramic, or a combination of such materials. The removable cover is preferably made of materials having a relatively low tendency to adhere to the container. Preferably, the removable cover is welded to the container to assure a good seal.
Preferably, the container includes a breakable corner to facilitate removal of the cover from the container. For example, when the container includes a rim, the breakable corner is a portion of the rim that has the removable cover attached thereto.
In an alternate embodiment, the composition is placed in the container via an opening in the base portion. The opening in the base portion is preferably sealably closed by a cover member after the placing of the composition in the container. For example, the cover member is a protective cap or an adhesive pellet that is bonded or welded to the base portion.
When the composition is placed in the container via the opening in the base portion and the patch includes a reinforcing member, the reinforcing member is preferably located distal to the base portion of the container. Alternatively, when the composition is placed in the container via the opening in the second end, the reinforcing member is located proximal to the base portion of the container. In another embodiment, a first portion of the composition is placed in the container prior to the placing of the reinforcing member and a second portion of the composition is placed in the container after the placing of reinforcing member. Placing the reinforcing member between the first and second portions of composition allows the reinforcing member to be embedded in the composition so that the composition forms a gelled matrix about the reinforcing member.
The composition is preferably at a temperature of about 90xc2x0 C. when the composition is placed in the container. The setting or gelation of the composition preferably takes place at about 60 to 70xc2x0 C. Although not preferred, the composition can be placed in the container while it is at a temperature that allows setting of the composition. The setting/gelling may occur during cooling of the composition and/or by a reaction involving water in the composition.
Besides the structural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements and procedural steps, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.